gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Control
Control è una canzone di Michael Jackson presente nell'episodio Crescere, l'ottavo della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni come secondo numero per la scaletta delle Provinciali 2011. Testo della canzone Quinn: This is a story about control, My control. Control of what I say, Control of what I do And this time I'm gonna do it my way I hope you enjoyed this as much as i do Are you ready? I am 'Cause it's all about control And I've got lots of it Blaine: When I was seventeen, I did what people told me, uh I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me But that was a long ago I'm in Quinn: Control Artie: Never gonna stop Quinn: Control Blaine: To get what I want Quinn: Control Artie: I've got to have a lot Quinn: Control Blaine: And now I'm all grown up Artie: First time I fell in love, I didn't know what hit me Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: So young and so naive, I thought it would be easy Artie: But now I know I got to take Quinn: Control Blaine: Now I've got a lot, ow Quinn: Control Artie: To get what I want, uh Quinn: Control Blaine: And never gonna stop Quinn: Control Artie: And now I'm all grown up Blaine e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: Jam, wooh wooh Artie: Rebel, that's right I'm on my own, I'll call my own shots Thank you Blaine: Got my own mind I wanna make my own (con Artie: 'decisions) When it has to do with ('con le N.D.: my life, my life) Artie: I wanna be the one in control So let me take you by the hand, and lead you on this dance, ah Blaine: 'Cause what I got is because I took a chance Artie e le Nuove Direzioni: I don't wanna rule the world, just wanna run my life (Nuove Direzioni: Ooh) Blaine: So make your life a little easier When you get the chance just take Blaine e Quinn: Control, ooh ooh Artie: Now I've got a lot, (con Blaine e le N.D.: ooh) Quinn: Control Blaine: To get what I want, ow! Quinn: Control Artie: I'm never gonna stop Quinn: Control Blaine e Artie: Now I'm all grown up, wooh! (Quinn: Uh!) Free-ee at last Blaine: Out here on my own Artie: Ooh ooh ooh yeah, (Quinn e Blaine: hee!) Blaine e Artie: Now control this, uh! Artie: Cuz I've got my own mind Artie, Blaine e le Nuove Direzioni: Gonna make my own decisions Artie: When it has to do with my life Blaine: I wanna be the one in control Blaine, Artie e Quinn: I'm in control (Blaine e Artie: Uh) I'm in control (Artie: Ah) I'm in control (Blaine e Artie: Uh) I'm in control (Artie: Ah) Curiosità *Durante la performance si può scorgere un cameraman. Galleria di foto Control.jpg Blaine control.png blaine_control_2.PNG Control.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Provinciali 2011